


A Beautiful Twilght

by TankTopsGalore



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharron Nights, one of the youngest State Alchemists, is put in charge of a battalion by her Uncle Roy (Roy Mustang). She reluctantly accepts, although she believes the soldiers won't take her seriously. Pleasantly surprised, she begins to learn more about her soldiers, bonding with them as a family. Soon, they are called into battle after several months of training in Sharron's hometown of Resembool. During battle, Sharron meets Greed, developing a temporary truce under stressful circumstances. She slowly begins to fall in love with the homunculus,  much to her displeasure. Greed begins to feel feelings for Sharron as well. The two fight against both sides to find out what the heck is going on in their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character 1

A girl that couldn’t be more than 12 years old walked up to Northern Command. “Excuse me I don’t know if you’re lost or what kid, but you aren’t permitted to enter.” A soldier said to her at the door. The girl looked up at the man with a troubled smile on her face. “I have official business to discuss here. If you would just let me pass then we could both be about our business.” The soldier looked at the girl and started laughing. “You, a little girl, business in Northern Command? That’s rich.” The girl’s gaze narrowed. “Oh really now? Remove yourself from my path or I will move you myself.” The girl’s narrowed looked turned into a glare as the soldiers all around her kept on laughing. Till one man suddenly got a good look at her pocketwatch. Then looked at her face. The smile disappeared right off his face. And a look of fear replaced it. “GUYS! Th-this isn’t someone we should be laughing at!” All of the laughter started to die off, yet the smiles stayed put. “Really now, Javes? So who is this little girl? Someone you know?” The main soldier asked. “Have you looked at her pocket? She has a State Alchemist Pocket Watch! She’s a State Alchemist!” Javes (or so the girl guessed his name was) yelled. An evil-like smile replaced the girl’s glare. The rest of the soldiers soon had the same terrified look on their face. “Look I don’t want any trouble. I just need in this building.” The girl stated. “G-go ahead in. Just please don’t get us in trouble.” The main soldier stammered. The girl continued walking forward with a stern expression until she was out of sight of the soldiers. A troubled look replaced her stern one with the thought ‘And these people were train to protect the country? They’re afraid of people who are on their own side!’ And with that the girl focused back to what she was doing and continued walking until she reached her destination. Colonel Roy Mustang’s office.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharron went to knock on the door only for the door to open as soon as her knuckle touched it. Her eyes went wide as the door opened fully and her childhood friend Edward Elric came storming out, knocking down in the process. Edward looked down at the girl he’d knocked down and came to his senses. “Oh hey Sharron. What are you doing on the floor?” “You knock me down idiot!” Sharron yelled at the blonde haired menace. “Hm...did I? I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.” Sharron stood up and looked at Edward with a concerned face. He always fought back. Why wasn’t he fighting back now? “Are you OK Ed?” Sharron asked. Edward looked at her in surprise. “Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine. I’ve gotta go.” Edward walked past her and down the hallway. Sharron watched him walk away for a few seconds with concern, then turned back to the room. “You wanted to see me, Roy?” Sharron asked the Flame Alchemist. Mustang blushed and narrowed his eyes. One of his eyebrows twitched. “If you’re going to actually call me by my name, at least call me by my last name.” Mustang replied, trying to keep his cool. Sharron smiled her biggest, brightest smile. “But you know I just call you that to annoy you.” Mustang’s blush spread further across his face, and his irritation was apparent. But he still kept his cool. “this was not what I called you here to talk about. You know about our mission?” Sharron nodded, suddenly serious. “I need you to train some soldiers. I know it’s sudden, but I’m confident you can do it. They’re outside guarding the entrance. They’ve all agreed to join in the effort.” Sharron was horrified. “You mean the idiots outside who got scared when they found out I was a State Alchemist? They-” Mustang interrupted her. “I know they don’t seem like much. But that’s why YOU’RE training them. Are you up for it?” Sharron looked at her deceased father’s best friend with dismay, then nodded her head. “Good. You start today. Go and get them in here.” “Fine.” was the only response he got before she speed walked towards the door. Mustang had his trademark smirk on his face. Sharron wanted to crush that smirk, then stomp on the face that held it. This was not going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharron stepped outside and all of the soldiers cringed. She lifted an eyebrow in question. “Mustang wants every person guarding this area to report to his office.” Sharron said, with malice in her voice. Every soldier stiffened with fear of disobeying her and shouted a unison “YES SIR!” and filed into the building. Close to fifty men were shoved into the office. “Is this everyone, Jayce?” Mustang asked and Second in Command. “Yes Sir!” Jayce replied. “Good. This girl is you’re new Commander. She has no rank, but she is a State Alchemist, so you will call her by the name Fuhrer Bradley gave her as a State Alchemist. The Twilight Alchemist. Understood?!” Most of the soldiers looked flabbergasted. This little girl? An Alchemist? And a really famous one too. Sharron’s legacy started with the fact that she was the youngest State Alchemist (A record Edward used to hold, she would add to boast) then add the rumor that her cousin Lily (The Midnight Alchemist) and herself got into a skirmish and left half of the country in ruins (which simply was not true) Sharron was not surprised that they were so shocked. She’d expected it in fact. She got that reaction everywhere. “Will anyone question this?!” Mustang suddenly barked, snapping Sharron out of her daydream. “N-NO SIR!” The entire room shook with the response. “Well Roy, you sure have them right where you want them.” Sharron grinned with the response. Mustang’s eyebrow twitched. “Right in front of the men? Really?” He whispered. But Sharron was already in front of the group, evaluating them. She stopped in front of one that looked especially scared. “YOU. State your name and position.” The man had faded blue eyes and short, spiky black hair. He was tall in stature and had broad shoulders. “J-Jet Sir!” The man responded. “Nice to meet you Jet.” Sharron responded, then walked to the next man. Then stopped. “I’ll be taking this elsewhere Roy. I’m sure you understand. Where is the training grounds we will be using?” Sharron turned to Mustang. “Wherever you need, Shar. You have complete reign over them.” “Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Any of you have families?” Sharron asked the group of men. Some answered yes while others said no. “Do any of you live here in the north?” The one Mustang called Jayce stepped up. “All but two of us live here in the North with our families. The two with no families, Jet and Alrond came from Central.” Sharron looked thoughtfully at Jayce. “Everyone with families go home and reassure your families. Pack your things. Tell them that from this trip at least, you’re coming home alive. Pack for warm weather, but be prepared for the worst. Pack light. Be back here in two days. Those of you too scared to go through training don’t bother coming back. You don’t deserve to be with me if you’re frightened of a silly rumor.” Sharron started to walk away to prepare for the departure herself, when Jayce stepped up again. “Sir? Where will we be going to train?” Sharron turned to look him straight in the eye. “Resembool. My hometown. I haven’t seen my mechanic in a while and I may need my automail looked at.” The men around the room looked at her as if she was kidding. “I expect to see everyone at the train station at 4 o'clock in two days.” And with that she swept out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later.  
Sharron stood in front of the group fifty or so men in shock. By her count none had bailed. It was strange to see such looks of confidence from men who had cowered from her just two days before. The only men that weren’t in formation were saying good-bye to their families close by. “Alright we’re boarding. Sit wherever, but know when our stop is if you sit in a different car.” Sharron directed. “Yes Sir!” The group of men replied. All of the men boarded and Sharron found herself a nice empty seat near the bulk of men, but not so close that she would have to listen to them gossip. She rested her head and eventually she was asleep, rocking with the train as it went over the tracks.  
A few hours later.  
Sharron woke by the gentle hands of one of the men shaking her slightly. Jet stood in front of her with a look of understanding. “I know you must be tired sir, but we’ve arrived. All the other men had unboarded.” Jet gently spoke to her. Suddenly Sharron jolted upwards. “Oh crap! Thanks Jet. I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.” She quickly grabbed her stuff ,and Jet and herself exited the train. With a yawn she stood in front of the men with confidence. “Well since I feel like it and it’s the perfect place for it, during our stay here we’re going to be camping out on the countryside.” Sharron said with a smile. There was no groan as she’d expected. Instead a hand raised itself. “Are you going to be camping with us?” Jayce asked. Sharron looked at him with a curious look. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” She asked. “Well this is your home. Wouldn’t you like to go home yourself?” Sharron got a blank look on her face. “Oh. I burned down my home years ago. I just wanted to come see my mechanic.” Sharron smiled. All of the men got an uncomfortable look on their faces. Jayce’s hand went back up. “What now Jayce?” “Where will our location be?” Sharron smirked. “Follow me.”


	6. Chapter 6

They all start walking down the long road to the Rockbell house. They pass on of the two burned down houses in the town on the way there. “Is that where your house used to be?” Jet asked. All of the men turned to glare at Jet. Sharron just laughed. “Nope. I believe this one used to be Ed and Al’s house.” Everyone looked at her questioningly. “The FullMetal Alchemist and his brother?” Javes asked in shock. “Yeah, Ed, Al, our mechanic, and I are childhood friends.” “And who's your mechanic?” Jet asked. A girl who was fairly tall with long blonde hair in a bandana ran up to the group. She ran all the way up to Sharron and she got a terrified “Her.” out before being hit in the head with a wrench. All of the men stared at the girl wide eyed for a few seconds, then rushed to their Commander’s aid. “Sir! Sir! Are you alright!?” the men yelled in unison. Sharron looked up at the girl with little tears in her eyes. “Ouch Winry! Why did you do that!?” She whimpered. “Visit more often idiot!” Winry yelled at her with tears in her own eyes. Sharron got up and hugged Winry. “Nice to see you too Win.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sharron, Pinako, Winry, and Jayce sat at the table in the Rockbell dining room, drinking coffee or tea. All of the rest of the men were scattered around the yard, either setting up for camping or drinking their own drink. “Are you sure you’re comfortable being here, Shar?” Winry asked. “No. But I was the one who wanted to come here so I have to deal with it, Win.” Sharron responded. Winry and Jayce looked at her with concern. Pinako just smiled. “Have fun sleeping on the ground short stuff.” Sharron glared at Pinako. “Have fun sleeping forever Old Lady because you’ll be dead for calling me short stuff!” “Teenie.” “Puny!” “Lima Bean!” Jayce suddenly broke in. “Sir, the men are awaiting your orders.” Sharron looked up in surprise. “Oh, sorry. Tell them I’ll be out in a moment. Our training begins when I get out there.” Jayce saluted her. “Yes Sir!” As he walked outside, Sharron turned to her friend. “Win, I’ve gotta go and train them now.” Winry got a distressed look on her face. “Oh no. You’re going to kill them. Don’t they have families to go back to. Their lives can’t end here.” Sharron looked shocked at Winry. “What NO!? I am NOT going to kill them! Geez Win, can’t you be serious for one second!?” Winry smiled. “Sorry, I’m just trying to lighten your mood a little.” Sharron smiled back at Winry. “Thanks Win.”


End file.
